Let Me Go
by lovelikeSummer3
Summary: Freedom what does that mean to Amanda?  After saving Adam, they both must stand up to Jigsaw and end his reign to live normal lives lives without fear, which is something Adam and Amanda have lived with for too long. Oneshot.


"**Let Me Go"**

**By: me of course**

**alt. reality Adam/Amanda**

**Disclaimer: I. Don't. Own. Saw. Now that that is cleared up…on with the fic!**

**rated for violence and language**

**Song: Let Me Go by 3 Doors Down**

**A/N This is a lyric based fanfic, and reviews are very well appreciated. A little constructive criticism never killed anyone…that I know of. **shrugs off confusion **This is my first one though…so be gentle please.**

**In My Head**

**Adam's P.O.V.**

"NOOOOOO! DON'T!!! NO!!!!

"GAME OVER!"

Suddenly Adam Faulkner was trapped. Not only by the chains that kept him within 5 feet of a rusty pipe, but by darkness as well. The man that lay still in the middle of that hellhole called a bathroom simply got up and left Adam for dead. Too much was going through Adam's mind at the time to really say anything.

"God my arm!" after all of that screaming Adam finally remembered the bullet in his right shoulder.

The key that was said to be in the bathtub was gone. Adam knew that without even having to look. He didn't want to get up or move around. All that Adam could feel was pain, both physically and emotionally.

"I hope Larry finds help."

Even though this was all Adam could hope for there was no point. He saw the blood. Larry was probably dead by now. In a way Adam was thankful the lights were off. He didn't want to see Larry's severed foot, the blood, or Zepp.

"I killed him. I bashed that guy's head in." Suddenly Adam remembered the toilet cover, the body, the sound of bones crushing, and Larry inching over to calm him down.

"You're just wounded. You'll be alright" Larry's kind words were a wasted effort. By the time Larry reached him Adam was in hysterics.

"I have to go get help. If I don't get help I'm going to bleed to death." Adam feared Larry would say that. Even if he was right Adam feared being alone; especially now of all times.

"Don't leave me!" Adam cried in desperation. Larry slowly slipped out of his grasp and crawled over to the door. Now all Adam could see was the sad sight of his new friend inching farther and farther away as each minute passed.

"I'll send someone back…for…you. I p...promise." Larry was violently shaking and was whiter than a sheet.

"We gonna be okay?" Adam asked between sobs.

"I wou…wouldn't lie to you" Suddenly Lawrence disappeared out of sight; forever.

"LAWRENCE! LAWRENCE!" Adam shouted after him to try and bring him back. His calls were not answered; Larry was gone.

With all of these memories haunting his thoughts Adam cried himself to sleep in his small corner; where he was sure he would die.

_In my head there's only you now  
This world falls on me  
_

**Only You Now**

**Amanda's P.O.V.**

Amanda couldn't take much more of this. She sat in front of the monitor watching Adam suffer as tears swelled in her eyes. Amanda hardly knew Adam, but she remembered the one day that she talked to him on the stairwell of his apartment.

"Very rock star."…

"I'm not going to see you there, am I?"

"Can I take your picture?"

"Well, see you 'round…I guess."

Amanda was confused about everything that day, and meeting Adam didn't make things much better.

"Why did I take him? He seemed like a good person. Why Adam? Why me?" In that moment Amanda knew what she had to do.

"John… are you back yet?" Amanda called through the house. Sneaking out on John wasn't easy, so Amanda had to make her plan seem believable. He wasn't home yet, so quickly Amanda scrambled to find a pen and paper. On it she wrote…

_John,_

_Went to the store to get milk and eggs. I should be back in about an hour or so._

_Amanda._

_P.S. I'm getting some chocolate for you too._

Right before Amanda left she remembered the full carton of milk in the fridge. She ran to the kitchen and dumped the milk down the drain and headed out the door.

Just as Amanda reached the driveway she realized that John had his truck. She couldn't get to the old house on foot, so she went to the nearest intersection and called a cab.

"Where to miss?" The overweight cab driver asked.

Amanda knew she couldn't tell him the house address. He'd think she was crazy going to that old shit hole. She'd have to get close enough though.

"The corner of Stygian street please." Amanda said blankly.

As the old cab drove off into the night Amanda asked herself, "What the hell am I getting myself into?"

On the floor of the cab Amanda picked up a large sheet of plastic wrap. She stared at it for a good 5 minutes.

Amanda thought to herself, "I might need a plan B."

About 15 minutes later Amanda got out of the cab and stared at what seemed to be a black hole. Apparently there were no street lights in this area of town.

As Amanda walked down the street a cold feeling of dread swept over her, and suddenly she saw two headlights that belonged to a red truck. Without thinking Amanda threw herself into the nearest bush and was out of sight before the truck's driver could spot her.

"That was John", Amanda said to herself through her heavy breathing.

"I have time."

_You love me but you don't know who I am  
I'm torn between this life I lead and where I stand  
_

**Real To Me**

**Amanda's P.O.V.**

Upon reaching the abandoned house Amanda opened a rickety wooden door and looked for the nearest light switch. After about 20 minutes of mindless wandering Amanda found the trap door that lead to the basement stairs.

From the minute Amanda opened that door a stench that smelled like a thousand rotting corpses hit her at full blast. Amanda had to quickly thrust her sleeve in front of her mouth to keep from vomiting.

"Oh shit", Amanda couldn't help but gag. Finally Amanda reached the long and narrow hallway that lead to the bathroom; the shit hole. Just as Amanda found a flash light lying on the ground she tripped over something large, and very pale. She turned on the flashlight and gazed down at Dr. Lawrence Gordon. Amanda couldn't help but puke. Lawrence had apparently bled out a few hours ago.

"What am I going to tell Adam?" Amanda asked herself, "If he's still alive."

The thought of a dead Adam made Amanda shudder. She quickly cleared her mind of that image and stumbled over to the large wooden door. The instant that door slid open Amanda gasped and covered her mouth and nose.

"Oh my God", Amanda yelped in between coughs.

Amanda searched across the wall until she found the light switch. All of the sudden fluorescent lights flickered on and revealed the most gruesome scenery Amanda had even seen in her life.

Amanda's eyes shifted from the foot, to the hacksaw, Zepp, and finally an unconscious Adam.

She walked over to Adam cautiously and clutched the plastic wrap in her hand.

"Adam?"

Adam didn't move at all.

"Adam? Wake up."

Amanda felt under his nose to make sure he was still breathing. A small amount of air was left in him; a fraction of what should have been.

"Hmmmm?" Adam stirred which made Amanda sigh in relief.

"Larry? Larry, is that you?"

Amanda remembered the pale man in the hallway.

"Adam, I'm sorry, but…"

"No! Larry isn't dead! He can't be… he just can't be…"

Adam was now yelling and acting out in hysterics.

"Adam! Calm down! I'm here to get you out of here."

Amanda was desperately trying to get Adam to stop wasting his energy. Adam finally stopped crying and clutched his shoulder to ebb the pain.

"How far did he get?" Adam had to know.

"Not far; just outside the door." Amanda tried to answer, but she found herself trying not to look at Adam.

"How are you going to get me out? The key went down the drain", Adam was on the verge of tears again.

"There's another key", Amanda said as she began to walk towards the wall across from Adam.

Amanda began tapping her fist on tiles looking for a loose one. When she found the right one she removed it from the wall and took a key out of the gap behind it.

"Was that there the whole time?!" Adam's voice was high pitched in disbelief.

"Yeah, but John doesn't know", Amanda found herself once again avoiding Adam's eyes.

"Is John that guy who left me here?" Adam's voice was rising with anger.

"Yeah, there's something I need to tell you." Amanda felt hot tears coming to the brims of her eyelids.

"There sure as hell is!" Adam was now yelling at Amanda.

"I've played one of Jigsaw's games before. I survived and he later confronted me and asked if I would help him continue his work. He told me that my new life had just begun, and that I had more of a purpose in life then a drug addict. He gave me the chance to change my life, and the world. I couldn't refuse." Amanda now found tears streaming down her face as she told her story.

By the time Amanda finished Adam had calmed down and had a look on his face of half- hearted pity. Adam really did care about Amanda, but he could never forgive her for what she had done to him.

"Are you saying I have to help Jigsaw too? Is that why you came to get me?" Adam was once again close to yelling.

"No, he doesn't even know that I'm here. I came because I felt guilty for the pain I caused you, and I couldn't sit there and watch you die." Amanda stared at her shoes as she said this.

"Well then…are you going to use that key or what?" Adam was eager to get the chains off his ankle.

Amanda unlocked the padlock closest to Adam's ankle and with a loud clang the chains fell limp to the floor.

Adam tried to stand up, but being restrained for so long only caused him to fall flat on his face.

"Here, let me help you." Amanda put one arm around him, and Adam propped himself up against Amanda to start walking.

"I can't wait to get home. That shit hole apartment will look like a five star hotel compared to that bathroom." Adam was barely making out words through his enormous smile.

"You can't go home. We have to get you to a hospital." Amanda really had no idea how to get there without being questioned.

"Adam? Do you have any idea how to hotwire a car?"

_And you love me but you don't know who I am  
So let me go  
Let me go_

**But You Don't**** Know**

**Amanda's P.O.V.**

After Hotwiring a navy blue minivan Amanda speed down numerous streets in search of the nearest hospital.

"You could die any minute. You need water and serious medical attention," Turning away from Adam, Amanda looked down towards her feet and saw a loose bottle of water in the car.

"Here, Adam drink this." Amanda handed the bottle to Adam who tore off the cap and drank the water like there was no tomorrow.

Right after Adam put the cap back on the water he passed out falling face first into the dashboard.

"Fuck! Adam?!" Amanda shrieked as the car screeched to a halt in the hospital parking lot.

Amanda nearly dove out of the car and over to Adam's door. She yanked him out of the car and on to the pavement.

"Help! Somebody help me!" At this point Amanda didn't care if she got caught or not. Two paramedics came rushing out of the hospital and placed Adam on a stretcher. With a sudden strike of common sense Amanda jumped back in the car before she could be questioned and sped away from the hospital and into the night.

Amanda reached John's driveway a good hour and a half after she left. She nearly had a heart attack when Amanda remembered that she didn't stop at any store for milk and the chocolate that was said to be delivered in her note. Amanda ran to a small gas station and bought some milk and a large package of M&M's for John. Having left the minivan a few blocks away from the hospital Amanda walked the rest of the way home.

"John? I'm back." Amanda tried to sound as innocent and look as casual as possible. Suddenly Amanda looked at her shoulder and saw a blood stain from Adam's wounds. Nearly ripping her jean jacket, Amanda forced off the jacket and threw it in her bedroom closet.

"I'll be out in a minute." Amanda heard John's raspy voice call from the bathroom followed by a few painful coughs.

John stepped out of the bathroom and looked at Amanda curiously. He knew something was bothering her but he just couldn't place it.

"What happened?" Amanda asked John as if she didn't already know.

"Nobody won. Lawrence has to be long dead by now, and the same goes for Adam." John's words were cold and harsh. Hearing what he said made a chill go down Amanda's spine. She remembered Lawrence; his pale face and his severed foot. Amanda almost vomited at the thought.

"You can turn off those monitors; they are no longer required." John turned around to head towards the kitchen; near the monitors. Amanda quickly stopped him.

"You're probably tired. Do you want to go lie down for a while, or can I make you something to eat?" Amanda had to keep him away from the monitors. She left the lights on in that bathroom, and he would be sure to notice a missing Adam.

"Actually I should get some sleep, and no thank you Amanda." John made an abrupt stop and turned a corner into his room.

Amanda quickly rushed into the kitchen and flicked the switch to turn off the monitors on the counter.

"Tomorrow I have to go and see Adam." Amanda whispered to herself, "I have to."

_I dream ahead to what I hope for  
And I turn my back on loving you_

**Who I Am**

**Adam's P.O.V.**

Adam woke to see only white walls in front of him. He immediately thought he was back in the bathroom and began to scream bloody murder.

Doctors came rushing in as if on cue and tried to calm Adam down. After 12 failed attempts the doctors gave up and put Adam to sleep with a heavy sedative. Ten hours later Adam opened his eyes to see Amanda; asleep in the corner of his hospital room.

"Amanda?" Adam's eyes finally adjusted.

"Hmm? Oh, hey. How long have you been awake?" Amanda stretched her arms and stood up.

"I don't know. What happened?" Adam really hadn't been awake at all since he passed out in the car.

"You passed out on the way here. They almost had to take your arm. At least that's what they told me." Amanda was already about to fall right back asleep.

Adam and Amanda talked for about an hour when Amanda finally realized that John didn't know where she was.

"Shit! I have to leave." Amanda was on the verge of cardiac arrest.

Right after Amanda left Adam began to feel very cold and frightened. There was something about her that made Adam feel safer; even if she was the one who locked him up in that shithole bathroom.

Eventually doctors came in to examine Adam, and one of them told him that police were in the lobby to take a statement from him.

"They want the whole story don't they", Adam said beginning to shiver.

When the police arrived Adam didn't know where to begin. Subsequently he wanted to skip around in the story, but they stopped him and made him rephrase if what he was saying wasn't making much sense to them.

A police officer asked, "Did you see Dr. Gordon saw off his foot off? Or were you just hearing the sounds?"

Adam shouted, "Of course I watched him do it! I tried to tell him not to, but he didn't listen! Now he's dead and it's my fault!"

Upon saying this Adam bust into uncontrollable tears. A doctor came in and told the officers that they should come back later, but they had all the information they needed.

Somewhere across town Amanda must have been able to feel Adam's pain, because she too began to sob quietly for the consequences of her actions.

_In this world there's real and make believe  
And this seems real to me._

**I'm Torn**

**Amanda's P.O.V.**

Upon returning to John's house, Amanda tried to sneak in as quietly as possible. When she passed the kitchen Amanda noticed John sitting in front of the old monitors with his back facing her.

He commanded, "Amanda come in here. We need to talk."

Suddenly Amanda had the insane urge to run right back outside, jump in the car and never come back.

"What's wrong?" Amanda asked trying to sound as innocent as possible.

John snapped, "You know very well what is wrong here. I haven't heard any sirens and Adam is gone. I know you freed him. Now where is he?!"

Amanda cringed with the tone of John's voice, "I-I don't know."

With that Amanda ran. She ran out the door and across the yard. She didn't have time to jump in the car and drive. All Amanda could think of was finding a safe place to hide, and then Adam.

In about two hours Amanda had found and checked into a seedy, out of the way motel. In one of the hallways she noticed a frail Asian woman. She looked very lost and frightened. Normally Amanda would stop to help her, but she needed to gather a plan.

"Why the fuck did I run?!" Amanda began to scold herself, "The last thing I need is for Jigsaw to come after me again. I could end up in another trap or worse! God why me?! "

With that Amanda worried herself to sleep on the moldy bed in her motel room. She could think of nothing…nothing but Adam.

_How can this love be a good thing,  
when I know what I'm goin' through?_

**Where I Stand**

**Adam's P.O.V.**

In about two weeks Adam was sent home from the hospital with a bottle full of pain medication for his shoulder. As he entered his apartment Adam was confronted by a rush of emotions. Feeling a panic attack coming he took at least fifteen minutes worth of deep breaths.

Adam finally managed to sigh, "Damn."

Wincing in pain, Adam stumbled to the sink to get a glass of water. He took out his pain killers and swallowed four of them. Passing by his closet Adam did a double take. After about 10 minutes of searching Adam finally found a role of duct tape under his kitchen sink. Gathering his composure and the tape, Adam put at least six layers of tape covering the door of his closet.

Nodding in satisfaction Adam exclaimed, "Nobody's getting in or out of that now."

Feeling rather tired Adam walked into his bedroom and was never happier to see his shitty bed in his entire life, but on it was Amanda. She had apparently been there for a while, because she had fallen asleep right on his mattress.

"What are you doing here?" Adam began to quake with fear.

Amanda yawned, "Hmm? Adam! You're here! We have to leave this place; this town even!"

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Adam spat with sudden fury.

Amanda cried, "Jigsaw, err…John knows I set you free, and he's going to kill us, or maybe even worse. We have to get out of here."

"WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I'D WANT TO GO WITH _YOU_ AFTER WHAT YOU DID?" Adam's voice was now a shrill scream.

Amanda spat back, "Because I'm all you have left!"

After that was said there was complete and total silence. Amanda's hand flew up to her mouth realizing what she had just said, and Adam stared at her in shocked disbelief.

"Adam, I am so sorry. I-"Adam stopped Amanda in the middle of her sentence.

Adam sighed, "No, you're right. Where will we go?"

Amanda finally gained courage to speak, "I don't know yet, but it has to be far away from here."

"Do you have a car?" Adam asked as if he already knew the answer.

Amanda snapped, "No, it was John's car. There are plenty of other ways to get around in this day and age."

Hardly speaking, Adam packed his few belongings, and Amanda waited with hers at the door. Stepping out of the apartment building they called a taxi and requested to be dropped off over in Newark, New Jersey. Considering that Amanda and Adam started off in lower Manhattan they hadn't exactly gotten very far. From there they found a cheap hotel to stay at for the night; at least until they could find another town to head to.

Adam suggested, "What if we went to another state?"

"Too far. Actually that could work." Amanda quickly added.

At about four in the morning Adam began to toss and turn in his sleep. He was already beginning to have nightmares about what happened.

…_I'll bring someone back. I p-promise._

_…No! Don't leave me!_

…_Is that you Zepp, you bastard? I know it's you, you son of a bitch. _

_…GAME OVER!_

After hearing that one phrase, the phrase that makes spines tingle at the thought, Adam bolted upright and started screaming. Suddenly Adam felt the warmth of someone holding onto him tight and telling him that it will be okay; it was Amanda.

Amanda tried to calm Adam's screams, "Adam! Adam, you're okay! You're not in the bathroom now. You're safe!"

After that Adam's screams turned into sobs as he clung to Amanda as though he was never going to let go.

"What happened in there?" Amanda had to know.

Adam began to shake all over, "I don't know if I can talk about it right now."

"The only way you're going to feel better is if you tell me about what happened." Amanda sighed in slight frustration.

"I don't know where to start. All I remember- al I try to remember is the darkness, and then your voice calling me back. You should know what happened. You had a camera in there," Adam was hesitant while saying this.

Amanda sounded quite agitated, "Well I wasn't watching. I couldn't, and-"

Before Amanda could finish her sentence, Adam had grabbed her and kissed her. Not a bad kiss, in fact it was the best kiss Amanda had ever received in her life. Feeling the urge to, Amanda leaned into Adam and returned his kiss. Everything that happened after that seemed to be a blur to Amanda.

The next morning Amanda opened her eyes to see Adam lying next to her. Throwing the covers off of herself Amanda nearly shrieked as she noticed the fact that she wasn't wearing any clothes. Neither was Adam. Quickly hopping out of bed Amanda grabbed her clothes that were strewn about across the floor and ran into the bathroom.

Amanda reassured herself, "Maybe taking a nice, hot shower with help me straighten things out."

When Amanda got out of the shower she walked into the kitchen and noticed Adam, sitting at the kitchen table in a white T-shirt and faded jeans, which reminded her of how she found him in that godforsaken bathroom. Ridding her mind of details Amanda approached Adam very hesitantly, almost like she was scared.

"What happened last night," Adam asked getting right to the point.

Amanda replied, "I'm not even sure."

For the rest of the morning Amanda and Adam hardly talked to each other. They gathered their things and spoke once, discussing their next destination. Having hotwired another car about a quarter mile from their hotel they started off for a new town, Buffalo, New York.

_And no matter how hard I try  
I can't escape these things inside I know_

**Dream Ahead**

**Amanda's P.O.V.**

Settling down in South Buffalo, Amanda and Adam began to notice some things. Amanda was becoming more tired during the day and suddenly began to have insane cravings for something sweet. One day while Amanda and Adam were talking Amanda felt very sick.

"Adam, this isn't coincidence is it? I haven't eaten any strange food or-," Before Amanda could finish her sentence she passed out.

Rushing to "their" car Adam carried Amanda to the back seat and drove her to the hospital. In about a half hour Amanda woke up, but they had come to the conclusion that she was pregnant.

"You're kidding right? She can't be pregnant. "How the hell are we going to take care of a baby," Adam was having a panic attack.

The doctor calmly replied, "You can put the child up for adoption, or you can perhaps get another job if you don't already have one."

Amanda finally chimed in, "There is no way that I am putting our baby up for adoption Adam. I'll get a job as soon as I can and we'll raise the baby together."

"Speaking of which, you might want to start calling the baby 'her'," the doctor added.

Adam and Amanda both exclaimed, "Her?!"

"I can't believe it! A baby girl," Amanda said almost excitedly.

Adam sighed, "Dear God, Here we go."

**What I Hope For**

**Adam's P.O.V.**

Sitting in their living room about three days after Amanda's visit to the hospital, Adam and Amanda wanted nothing more then to agree on something.

"How about Jessica," Adam asked.

Amanda replied, "No, Jessica is a very common name. I want our baby to have a unique name, but not weird."

"Well that's oddly specific," Adam said along with a wide grin.

"Chloe," Amanda suggested.

Adam quickly stated, "No way. Chloe was my cousin's name. My cousin was a psycho bitch."

After a long pause, both Adam and Amanda began laughing. Somehow they thought of their child as a psycho bitch as a laughing matter.

"Amanda," Adam sheepishly said, "I don't know if you might have guessed already, but I think I'm ready to take care of this kid. We can together, and that's all I could want right now, but I have to ask you something. I love you, and I want to live my life with you. Will you… marry me?"

Amanda sat staring at Adam for a good, five minutes until saying, "Adam, I love you too, but I can't. We're in this too deep as it is. I mean look at me…I'm pregnant, and I ran away from home. There is a psycho after us and I don't want to put you in more danger then you're already in; I can't…I won't!"

"We can overcome this together. I'm in just as much trouble as you are, and I'm not prepared to let anything happen to you, I promise," tears began to stream down Adam's face as he said this.

"Adam, I can be in love with you until the day I die, but I can't marry you. You have to understand," Amanda began to cry also.

For the rest of the night they held each other as they cried; mourning over the life they couldn't have.

In the morning, Adam woke up first. He started a fresh pot of coffee and went to the bathroom to look in the mirror.

"God, I look like shit," Adam moaned looking at the tired and stressed face that he saw in the mirror.

Hearing the sound of coffee being poured Adam regained his composure and walked into the kitchen to see Amanda, who looked just as bad as he did, drinking a cup of coffee with her eyes half closed.

"Hey, you okay?" Amanda asked already knowing that Adam would lie.

Adam replied, "Yeah, I'm fine. How are you?"

Amanda sighed, "Fine. The baby's kicking. Here, come and feel it."

Adam walked over and put his hand on Amanda's stomach. His eyes filled up with joy and wonder as he felt what seemed to him like tiny pokes on the palm of his hand.

For the few months that followed Adam and Amanda prepared for the child's arrival. They bought clothes, a crib, a stroller, and toys with the extra money they had. With Adam working two jobs as a local newspaper photographer and a drug store cashier, and Amanda working as a waitress at a small restaurant a block from their house they couldn't always afford the best in quality items for their baby girl.

One afternoon while Adam and Amanda were in their newly purchased car on the way to the grocery store Amanda began to feel strangely dizzy.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Adam asked with the utmost concern.

Amanda replied, "Yeah I'm fine. I have a good name for the baby."

"Oh, really? What would that be?" Adam asked.

Before Amanda could answer her water broke and she nearly passed out.

"Oh shit! Amanda!" Adam pulled the car in a full 'U' turn and headed for the hospital while completely ignoring the speed limit.

Pulling into the parking lot of the hospital Adam rushed inside to get a wheelchair. Flying through the doors of the hospital with a hardly conscious Amanda, Adam cried out for help, "Help! Amanda is going into labor!"

Three nurses came to wheel Amanda away, but Amanda still held Adam's hand as they began to pull her away, "A-Adam. I want our baby to be named…Natalie."

As Amanda finished her sentence, her delicate hand slipped out of Adam's reach.

**Natalie**

**John's P.O.V.**

Walking through the doors of the hospital, John looked around to make sure Adam wasn't around. In his pocket was a syringe full of a light sedative. He didn't want to hurt anyone, but he wanted his apprentice back. Slipping through the door to the labor wing, John covered a smirk that grew on his face as he passed by a window full of infants; future test subjects.

"Where might I find Amanda Young?" John asked a nurse at one of the main desks of the labor wing.

The nurse eyed John suspiciously, "Are you family? She is in labor right now. If you wish to see her you have to be family, and you will have to scrub in."

John snapped, "I am her father. I came as soon as I heard."

John knew this was a lie. He had been watching Amanda and Adam all along. He would hide near their house, watching them leave, come, eat, and sleep. He wouldn't let Amanda and Adam go that easily. Not without one final test.

"Right this way sir." The nurse guided him to a room full of scrubs and surgical masks.

After the nurse left him to dress, John carefully sneaked into Amanda's room while avoiding the eyes of everyone in the room. Seeing as though the process of giving birth was not the prettiest of sights, John walked into a small closet that came off of the main room, and closed the door.

A few hours later the doctors left Amanda for a moment with her baby after she delivered, and they went to get blankets and a hat for the baby.

Slinking behind Amanda, John pulled out the syringe and jabbed it into her shoulder. Amanda screamed, but fell limp after about three seconds. John simply picked up Natalie; after all she was sleeping soundly. Getting Amanda out was goin to be a little more difficult. John found an empty wheelchair and wheeled her into a seemingly empty supply closet. The next thing he would have to deal with was Adam.

Walking down to the lobby, John approached Adam cautiously making sure that the surgical mask was covering his face.

"Adam Faulkner," John asked to get Adam's attention.

Adam asked, "Is Amanda okay? Can I go and see her?"

John prepared the most sympathetic voice that he could, "Adam, I'm so sorry, but we did all we could and…I'm afraid that neither Amanda nor the baby made it."

In that instant Adam's face turned whiter then Larry's after sawing off his foot. Hot tears began streaming down his face as he stared at John in shocked disbelief.

Adam cried, "No! They can't be dead! They just can't be! We were going to name the baby Natalie and-"

"Adam, I'm sorry, but there was nothing we could do!" John yelled sounding a bit more like Jigsaw.

Adam stormed out of the hospital in a fit of fury and sadness. To him he had lost everything that he was living for that day.

_When all the pieces fall apart  
You will be the only one who knows_

**I Turn My Back on Loving You**

**Adam's P.O.V.**

Arriving home from the hospital Adam didn't know what to do. He kept trying to tell himself that he would be okay. But he knew that he wouldn't. Amanda was all that he had left, and now he found himself miles away from home without a clue as to what he should do.

"Oh god. Why can't that Jigsaw guy just kill me? I've got nothing to live for God, kill me… just kill me." Adam said while pacing around his house.

For the next two months Adam began drinking again. He started smoking like he did before he was locked in the bathroom, and he had later picked up the habit of overdosing on the pain killers that he no longer needed.

It was only until one fateful day that Adam contemplated killing himself. Searching through his cabinets Adam couldn't find his pain killers. Hanging himself was out of the question. Adam wanted to suffer more than that. After all, according to Jigsaw, he deserved it. Finally Adam looked in the cabinets under the sink for some dish detergent or cleaner. He picked up a bottle of green Lysol spray to notice a tape recorder behind it.

Adam began to shake all over remembering the consequences of reading a tape recorder that wasn't there before, "Oh fuck. No!"

A familiar voice played on the tape when Adam hit the 'play' button. Jigsaw's sickly but firm voice said,

"Hello Adam, what is it like to be alone. The daughter that you had wanted was taken from you along with the love of your life. Since that day you have been abusing your life and stewing in the pain from your loss. Now I will give you something to live for. I can now inform you that your daughter and Amanda are not dead, but they will be if you fail to show up at three 'o' clock tomorrow afternoon. The location is one that you are quite familiar with. It is 213 Stygian Street. It is a house with a lower level, a bathroom. Meet me there at three 'o' clock tomorrow Adam. Amanda and Natalie are counting on you. Let the game begin."

After the sentence, "Your daughter and Amanda are still alive," Adam was already half way out the door. Since he couldn't afford a flight to New York City, Adam had to drive. Driving for over nine miserable hours, Adam arrived in New York City at about two 'o' clock in the morning. Having time to sleep Adam crept into his old apartment which was now up for rent. His bed was still there, along with his duct taped closet. He slept until about 10:00 a.m. Afterwards he got into his car and headed for 213 Stygian Street. There was no turning back.

**A Final Game**

**Adam's P.O.V.**

Arriving at the house, Adam began to feel cold all over. Suddenly he began to hear the sounds of the bathroom all over again

_My name is very fucking confused, what's your name?_

_My name is Lawrence Gordon, I'm a doctor._

_You want to know what I do. I get paid to take pictures of rich guys like you-_

No, Adam was done with fear. Amanda and his daughter were counting on him. Running into the house Adam didn't know which way to go. He could find a million doors in a house that big and wander aimlessly for hours. Feeling a sudden pull in that direction Adam moved towards the back of the house to what seemed almost like an enormous factory. He passed by rooms that he would have never guessed existed, but they all smelled really bad. He checked each room until he found one. Inside it was a man attached to what seemed to be a cross. He was dead, and all of his limbs including his head were turned all the way around. Holding back a wave of vomit, Adam proceeded across the room until he found himself in a large corridor.

Finally he saw a blood spattered set of translucent flaps in a doorway. Running right through Adam found himself face to face with Lynn Denlon. He had seen her before in his apartment complex with some guy named Chris. Holding her was another man though. He had a gun aimed at Amanda who was looking scared on the other end of the room. Apparently Amanda had shot Lynn. Completely ignoring Jigsaw telling something to him Adam reached for the scalpel on the end table next to him, and stabbed it into the man with a gun held to Amanda. The man, who Adam later found out was named Jeff fell to the floor almost instantly.

Adam shouted, "Amanda! I can't believe it's you! Where is Natalie?"

"I don't know, John won't tell me," Amanda said almost as if she were lying.

Flying at Jigsaw with the scalpel, Adam threatened, "Where is my daughter you sick bastard?"

"Only a key will save her," Jigsaw sneered.

Adam shouted once again bringing the scalpel closer to Jigsaw's throat, "What key? Tell me where she is right now!"

"Oh God; Adam! The safe," Amanda screamed motioning to the small safe that both of them had failed to notice.

Amanda began to frantically search around for any key that might be of use. Remembering the key on her neck that was supposed to unlock Lynn's trap, Amanda dove at the safe and tried to jam the key into the safe's lock. Surprisingly enough, it fit right in. Taking the lock off of the safe Amanda threw open the door to reveal little Natalie, peacefully sleeping.

"Oh thank God! Come on Amanda we have to leave this place, "Adam said with a sigh of relief.

Jigsaw coughed, "What about Lynn? You can still save her. After all, she is going to die without your help."

Amanda glared at John in the most fateful way imaginable, "What the fuck do you mean? You're not dead and she's in range. The bullet in her side isn't going to kill her. The odds are against you, so what makes you think she would die?"

Grabbing the scalpel out of Adam's hand as he was standing right next to him, John slit his throat in one foul swoop. John reached out and hit a button on the tape recorder,

"Adam and Amanda; I trust that you both will be very happy together whether or not you leave today with your darling little girl. My heart rate is decreasing, and Lynn's collar will soon detonate. By now you can guess that they key that was meant for Lynn's collar was the wrong key after all. There is another, but it is in the stomach of your child. What will your choice be? Will you part with something so small, or will you willingly let go of the life of someone you know. The choice is up to you. By the time this tape is over you will have about one minute to retrieve the key. Game Over."

Adam began to panic. Lynn was after all a good person, "Amanda, what are we going to do? We can't just leave her to die"

"Well we can't kill our daughter! You came here to save her, not Lynn!" Amanda snapped.

Before they could say one more word, they heard Lynn shout, "Jeff!"

After that her collar detonated, splattering the walls with blood. Having nothing left in that god forsaken house, Amanda and Adam left with Natalie cradled in Adam's arms for the first time.

**Let Me Go**

**Amanda's P.O.V.**

A year had passed since that day. It was the day Amanda gained her freedom, and Adam met his daughter and regained his hope. They were all sitting at home just enjoying each other's company, when Adam turned to speak to Amanda.

"You know Amanda, I think now would be a good time to say something important so…here it goes. I have fought for you and we have gone through enough shit in our lives together already. So taking the fact that Jigsaw is dead into consideration…will you marry me?"

After saying that Adam pulled out a small case containing the most beautiful ring Amanda had ever seen. It had a 14k gold band and in the center was a fairly large diamond surrounded by smaller versions of her birthstone, blue topaz.

Amanda had to do a double take, "Oh my god Adam, how could you afford this?"

"I set aside some extra money from my jobs and saved up for it. Do you like it?" Adam asked sheepishly.

Amanda grinned, "Yes. I love it, and of course I'll marry you Adam."

After that they shared a long kiss. They pulled away after hearing Natalie gurgle out some word. They came closer to her to see if she would speak again, and she did.

Natalie's first birthday came shortly after that on December 27th, but Adam and Amanda would never forget her first words, "Game Over."

_The End_

_A/N: _This has been my first fanfic ever, so when you review it, be gentle. If you didn't notice it at the top I DON'T OWN SAW OR ITS CHARACTERS MMMMK? this is just a fun little story dedicated to all of those who wanted the happy, Amanda and Adam based ending to _Saw. Music for this lyric based fanfic was the song "Let Me Go" by 3 Doors Down. I don't own the lyrics either. If there is anyone that would like to be a Beta for this story please send me a review saying so._ Tell me if anyone here wants a sequel.

lovelikeSummer3- Over and Out


End file.
